


something about the boy

by thelastpage



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastpage/pseuds/thelastpage
Summary: Phryne’s coming back to Melbourne. And things aren’t going to be the same as they were, especially not with a new arrival.





	1. Chapter 1

He had written to her the day she left, knowing his wait for a reply would be long and painful. But Jack needed to tell her everything that couldn’t be explained in a kiss and a look. He had gotten the address from Dr. MacMillan. He couldn’t just hop on a boat after her even through his heart had flown away with her in that damn plane. There had been many attempts to get his words in order. The rejected drafts still lived in his bedroom, staying where they had been tossed when he became too frustrated. He could recall the words perfectly.

_Phryne,_

_I wish I could fulfill your request. With all my heart, I wish I could board a ship and follow your trail to England. But once again, being an honorable man weighs on my conscience like a lead weight. Duty or love? I hope it does not undo the slow journey we’ve taken so far. But Melbourne’s hold on me seems to be too great to break. So it is with perhaps naïve hope, that my attempt to follow you through these letters will be enough to prove to you of my love and to bring you back to my embrace._  
_‘A heart to love, and in that heart, Courage, to make’s love known.’_  
_Whatever wonders and temptations the world holds, I hope my words are enough to bring you back to Melbourne, to your family here, to me. I am going to miss getting a whiff of your perfume and hearing your heels come up behind me at a crime scene. Though I know, even half a world away, I’ll be able to hear you in my mind, with theories and suggestions for probable illegal tactics to catch the criminal. My heart feels like it won’t beat properly until your return. The effect you have on my life, and it’s absence, will be torturous but I’ll endure it for you, my dear._  
_And for the sake of calming my fear of you ending up in a foreign prison, please do not push your father out of that damn plane or do any other equally murderous plots to be rid of him. I know his stubbornness and ego gets on your nerves but please wait until you see your mother to unleash your anger and frustration. As horrible as you find him, your mother does love him. And from what I’ve heard about her, their relationship, and your childhood, she must be a fine strong woman. I’m thankful for what she’s done in her life since it brought you to me. It might be a bit selfish to say but they can have their reunion as long as it’s short enough to not delay your return trip. My heart aches from missing you already, Phryne._

_All my love,_  
_Jack_

He had kept all of her responses, tied together loosely and hidden in his nightstand. Her latest missive just placed on top of the pile.

_Oh Jack,_

_I am so glad that I can finally write to you and say I’m coming back. My ship is leaving in two days’ time and the voyage will take about 40 days. Perhaps a few sooner if I’m lucky. My parents’ marriage and finances are finally in enough order that I can leave. It took a bit longer than I would have liked and I’ve become a tad bored with the local activities. And there’s only so many times I could avoid my mother’s questions about you. Even since my father hinted to her about a copper in my life and the letters we exchanged, she’s been questioning him and I. Father’s the one that let it slip about the kiss on the airfield, I swear. I’ve had to talk her out of getting her own ticket to come and meet you. I’m sparing you the pain, darling. If I get on your nerves questioning a suspect, just imagine where I learned it from._  
_I can not wait to be back on Australian soil and in your arms. We have far too much catching up to do but I think that can wait for a night. I’m very eager to show you some things I picked up on my last shopping trip. One hint, just to tide you over, lace._

_Until then,_  
_Phryne_

Jack had been intrigued as to why the lady detective was returning via ship instead of flying back. But the question had to wait until she was back in his arms. And he would count every heartbeat until then because he wouldn’t feel whole again until then. Theories of whatever lace detailed item she bought had taken over his nights since he got her letter. He had plenty of ideas of ways for them to catch up as well, some that surprised even himself. A quick calculation told Jack that her ship would be arriving some time that week. Until then, imagination and memories would have to suffice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote in Jack’s letter is from Macbeth, Act 2 Scene 3.


	2. Chapter 2

**ARR IN PORT IN 3 DAYS <STOP> HAVE GUEST <STOP> PSSBLY LNGTRM <STOP> NEED ROOM READY <STOP> MISS ALL TERRIBLY <STOP> PHRYNE <STOP>**

Dorothy Williams was overjoyed that her employer was on her way back to Melbourne. Though, someone else returning with Miss Fisher did start a bit of worry. Had something happen with her parents again? She knew it wasn’t really her place. But Phryne was more than just an employer. She was one of Dot’s closest friends, she was family to her, especially after everything she had done for her. She cared for the woman deeply and just wanted the best for her. So Dot hoped that whoever it was coming didn’t spell too much trouble. Honestly, Phryne could find enough of it as it was and she didn’t really need anymore in her personal life. Lord knew the woman had been through more than needed in her life even if she might not be living the most wholesome of lives. She had came to terms with the kind of life Miss Fisher led long ago. And if she was being completely honest with herself, she was tremendously grateful for the changes that came in her life from working for Miss Fisher. Without her, she’d never have had her relationship with Hugh. That was the biggest impact; there were so many smaller things but getting married to such a loving, kind man was something she hadn’t expected.

Dot tucked the telegram into her pocket as she entered the room that she and Hugh shared. It had just been hers before the wedding and with Miss Fisher leaving so soon after, they had been given permission to stay there together while she was gone. Evidence of her husband was strewn all around the room, a tie left on the dresser, socks thrown on the floor by the bed, a spare pair of shoes by the door. It had given the couple more time to figure out their living arrangements, to save up some money for their own home. They hadn’t yet found a place. But Hugh had his eye on a three bedroom place that was only a few blocks away from Wardlow. She had to admit she had been a tad worried the first time he had brought her to see it. She thought it would be too big for their budget but when she walked around, she had fallen in love with the kitchen. The two spare rooms were a decent size, one with a lovely window that looked out to the modest garden and it seemed like it would be a perfect nursery for whenever that time came. The current owner was a fan of the police force and took a shine to the young pair. He had been talking to Hugh about making arrangements for them to move in but nothing was set into motion yet. Dorothy hadn’t wanted to give Hugh the go ahead until Miss Fisher was back. She didn’t think it was right to move out of 221B while the lady of the house was out of the country.

Grabbing her coat, she quickly turned and headed it of the room, towards the telephone. If they were to have company, there was plenty of work to be done. She would have to get Cec and Bert to deliver their laundry, towels and bedding, in addition to the usual. A menu for Miss Fisher’s welcome home meal would have to be planned with Mr. Butler. Then she’d have to run around town getting ingredients which could take a day in itself. Her stomach did a flip at everything and she took a deep breath. Dot tried to push the worry out of her mind, resolved to make this the happiest welcome Miss Fisher has ever received.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phryne’s back and it’s time to meet the mystery guest!

A smile played on Mac’s face as she leaned against Bert and Cec’s cab. So much had happened since she had met Phryne back here about 3 years ago. It seemed like a different world, a different life, back when the most serious threat in their lives was Murdoch Foyle getting released from prison. Now, the boogeyman from Phryne’s childhood was gone. Mac had gone from her stable job at the women’s hospital to teaching at university and working as the city coroner. Phryne had changed her focus from parties to murder investigations. Their rag tag family had grown immensely, with Phryne ‘adopting’ Jane and having a steady love interest. Her life was better when her best friend was around. Things were brighter and clearer, not to mention far more interesting. Melbourne has become a bit quiet without Phryne. She saw Jack fairly regularly, either in the morgue for a case or occasionally for a nightcap in her humble apartment. The pair had become friends and Mac was rather glad for it. She did like Jack and thought he was a more than decent man. She did want to smack him sometimes when he was being particularly lovesick. But he was good company and a fine conversationalist. Wardlow and it’s inhabitants had seen her as well. There had been a weekly family dinner which everyone seemed to agree was necessary and welcomed. Mr. Butler’s cooking was always a highlight for the doctor. Dot and Hugh seemed to be adjusting to married life fairly well. Though, Mrs. Collins had seemed on edge since she called her about Phryne’s arrival. It was enough that Mac thought the young woman was worrying herself sick and offered to meet Phryne at the docks instead.

The ship’s passengers had been disembarking for several minutes. Phryne Fisher walked down the gangplank like a model on a runway, a look of concentration in her eyes as she scanned the docks. Mac’s happiness became tinted with curiosity and an arched brow. Dot had told her that there was someone with Phryne but this is not what she expected at all. Her dear friend held the hand of a boy who followed closely behind her. He had to be in his early teens no older than 15, she suspected. He was dressed fairly well, not as extravagantly as the woman he was with. But his clothing was higher quality than the average young man’s. His light brown hair seemed a bit familiar.

As the pair got closer, Phryne’s face lit up. “Mac! Oh, I’ve missed you! I was expecting Dot.” The redhead let out a small laugh. “I’m not a warm enough welcome?” She wrapped her arms around the other woman. “She’s with Hugh. Something came up.” It was Phryne’s turn to show some curiosity. Mac shook her head, “You can talk to her yourself. She didn’t tell me much.” Her eyes moved to the teenager and her voice became a bit softer. “And speaking of telling much, who is this?”

Phryne grinned, placing her hand on his shoulder. “This is William.” An very adolescent voice spoke up, still tinged with some high squeaks of his childhood and hints of the deep bravado peeking through, “Will. I like Will better.” His accent was very British, but she wasn’t sure where in the country he was from. Mac gave him a soft smile and reached her hand out in greeting. “Hello Will. I’m Dr. MacMillan. Has Phryne told you much about me?” He nodded, “You’re her best friend, right? I’ve never met a lady doctor before. You’re not what I expected.” “I certainly hope that’s in a good way.” She gave him a charming grin, her eyes glancing up to a pair of men behind them.

“Got the luggage, Miss!” Cec was pushing a dolly stacked with floral print bags, presumably Phryne’s while Bert had a plain black bag in each hand. “Ready to leave?” Phryne gave the men a nod and they promptly started loading the bags into the back of the cab. Mac opened the back door for the others to get in. Will glanced back at Miss Fisher before getting in the vehicle. She placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “I promise I’ll explain everything but for now, could you please just see him safely back to Wardlow? There’s a certain police officer I need to speak with.” A sigh left the redhead’s lips. “You’re so lucky I love you. Don’t take too long. I’m sure everyone will be at the door waiting for you.” Mac slid into the backseat next to Will, shutting the door behind her, her eyes still on Phryne as she smirked and strode off in the direction of City South Station.

The men got in the front seats, Bert at the wheel. “Where’s Miss Fisher off to?” “Well, she’s been gone from the country for a few months now. I think you both know who she’s going to see.” Mac rolled her eyes but there was a soft smile on her face. Cec laughed lightly, “Poor Inspector. So much for that quiet life he’s been having.” Bert glanced back, turning the key and starting the cab. “So who’s the lad?” Will seemed to shrink at the question, leaning against the door, eyes on the floor. A quiet one then, Mac thought. With Jane still out of the country for her studies, she wouldn’t be surprised if Phryne had found him and decided to keep him like a stray dog. Or maybe a project. “He’s Phryne’s guest. And I’m sure we’ll be filled in when she gets back.” Will gave a little nod, a hand gripping the edge of the seat as the cab lurched forward. “Don’t worry, Will. Bert’s bark is worse than his bite. And he’s not that fond of strangers.” Mac gave him a small pat on the shoulder in an attempt to reassure him. “We’ll be at Wardlow shortly. Especially with the speed he’s driving at. Dot can get you settled in. And I’m sure there will be tea and biscuits, if you’re hungry.” He smiled brightly at the mention of food and relaxed.

The rest of the ride was had in relative silence. When they arrived at 221B, Bert and Cec started unloading the cab as Mac showed Will into the house. Mr. Butler welcomed them in, offering tea to the pair after taking their jackets. Mac asked for a drink instead and Will nodded with a small smile as he followed them into the dining room. They were both on their second round of drinks by the time Dot came through the front door, apologies coming quickly from her lips. “I meant to get back before you all. Did Cec put the bags away yet?” Mac nodded, waving Mrs. Collins in. “Bags are put away in the appropriate rooms. They’ve already left to go find some fares.” Dot stopped barely a step into the room, surprised by the young man sitting next to the doctor. She still wasn’t sure who she was expecting but a teenage boy was not it. “Mrs. Collins meet Will.” He held out his hand, “William Fisher. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Collins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I would have loved to post the phrack reunion on Valentine’s Day, my birthday is this weekend and the chapter is not done enough to post before then. It should be up in the beginning of next week though!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay! Life has been a bit of a roller coaster as of late. But here’s the phrack reunion!

No one was at the front desk when Phryne stepped into the police station; from the muffled sounds she could hear through the wall, it seemed like the place was occupied in various stages of casework. So the crime world of Melbourne may indeed have been busy while she was away. Jack hadn’t written about anything too exciting. Though, murder investigations weren’t the focus of their letters. She couldn’t see anyone through the frosted glass on Jack’s office door. And the ease with which the knob turned under her hand meant it wasn’t locked either. So much for being responsible, Jack. A smile grew at the thought. It was possible that he had just stepped out for a moment so she slipped into the office, door slightly ajar. There was a folder on the desk, a few crumpled papers in the wastebasket but nothing else seemed out of place. There was the faint trace of his pomade and freshly made biscuits in the air. There was a slight pain in her chest; oh god, she had missed him. She took her spot on his desk, her purse dropped on the chair opposite it.

It felt so good to be back. As exciting as travel was, her time spent in England was far from what she expected it to be. She had thought getting the finances in order would be the hardest part, getting the estate in Somerset back and figuring out how to avoid this mess in the future. But she should have known that nothing was ever simple in her family. And the Baron had made far more work for her than he had led her to believe. The closer they got to England, the more he had apologized to her which tested Phryne’s ability to keep him alive. What had he done that was worse than breaking her mother’s heart and wasting their money?

When she first met William, she had thought he was one of the help’s children, in training himself. But she couldn’t have been more wrong. It had taken some years but one of Henry Fisher’s dalliances had finally come back to haunt him. She had found out, pain clear in her mother’s voice as she spoke, while the world was dealing with the worst conflict seen, Henry had found solace in the arms of a young dancer. And by the time he was done with her, the damage was done. Will was born towards the end of 1915 and didn’t know anything about his father until 1928 when his mother passed away from influenza. Her brother, as odd as that was for Phryne to say even to herself, hunted down his father, determined to know the rest of his family. Once she had gotten the finances in order and her parents started on their reconciliation, her curiosity turned full force on the young man and she was surprised to be met with his own. He wanted to know everything, it seemed. And if she was being honest, his inquisitive mind did remind her of herself. The boy easily worked his way into her heart and Phryne could overlook the circumstances of his birth for the wit and intelligence that was growing inside of him. If she steered him the right way, he would turn out to be a fine young man, someone that might bring an bit of actual honor to their family. Will became a sort of shadow during her stay. When Phryne had begun planning her trip back to Australia, Will jumped at the chance to go with her. It took some arrangements with her parents; Henry seemed relieved to have the boy out of the house. Margaret, however, wasn’t as ready to entrust him in her daughter’s care. It seemed that she had come to care for him in her own way. Several conversations later and the tickets had been booked for the pair to return to Melbourne.

Jack gave a short order to the constable on duty, “See that City Central sends over a copy of their reports on the Morris case.” He neared his office door, his mind going over what he knew of the case from the papers and the little that Detective Inspector Smythe had told him when he had called in that long owed favor. A small growl reminded him that he had put lunch off too long and he wondered if he had time to run and get something from the nearby pie cart before that report came in. But food was the last thing on his mind when he opened that door. She was the last person he expected to see there and the thundering in his chest made him feel like his heart had started truly beating, that it had come back from the coma it was in while she had been gone.

“Phryne.” Her name was barely audible on the breath he let out, not realizing it had caught in his throat at the sight of her. He didn’t care that he was on the clock, that there were other officers near by and his door was still open, or that gossip spread around the station just as fast as it did at a society dinner. Jack hadn’t seen her in months and her absence had led to strange thoughts, sleepless nights, and upward glances. Propriety was thrown out the window as he closed the distance from the door to his desk in a few large strides. His arms wrapped around her a bit tighter than he meant, holding her as close as he could, staring into her eyes, hoping they were saying all the things he couldn’t get his mouth to. “Oh, Jack,” she sighed, a hand going to the small of his back, the other resting on his jaw, her thumb lightly brushing his cheek. “Am I dreaming?” Her laugh was music to his ears and the smile it drew on her face might be the most beautiful thing he had seen in a very long time. “Funny, I thought you’d have a better imagination, Jack.” There was that slight smirk of his as he cupped her face, the tips of his fingers touching her hair. “I’ve missed you so much, Phryne.” The kiss was light at first but that only lasted a moment before her hand was in his hair, toying with those carefully styled locks. She let out a small moan as the kiss deepened, the taste of his last coffee playing on her tongue. Jack held her as close as possible, welcoming the heat of her body against his, his hands roaming down from her shoulders to her hips and receiving a wandering hand of Phryne’s on his backside.

When they parted for air, Phryne’s eyes were shut and there was a soft smile on her face. “Oh, darling. I don’t plan on going anywhere for a long while.” She ran her fingers though his hair once more and gave a little tug to the curls at the nape of his neck. He pressed another kiss to her lips and lifted her chin slightly, “Good. Melbourne hasn’t been the same without you.” Phryne grinned, her hand moving to hold his free one as she adjusted her perch on his desk, crossing her ankles and lightly squeezing her thighs together. “Oh? Any exciting cases lately?” He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, “Nothing I couldn’t handle. But there were a few that I could have used your particular expertise on.” There was a raised eye brow and a smirk but she decided to hold her questions for later. “Come to dinner tonight. I’m sure Mr. Butler will have made a veritable feast. And I need to catch up with everyone.” His grin was all the answer she needed. “What time, Miss Fisher?” “Around seven, I think,” she got off the desk, retrieving her bag from the chair with her empty hand, “Invite Hugh along, will you? If Dot hasn’t already. It should be a proper family meal.” Jack nodded, walking her to his office door, reluctant to release his small hold on her yet. “I can hardly wait.” Phryne smiles softly, slowly letting go of his hand as she crossed the doorway. A quick turn on her heel and she was out of the station as quickly as she had came in, with Jack’s eyes on her back the entire time.


	5. Chapter 5

Phryne had caught a cab outside of City South. Even though the driver didn’t go as fast as she liked (hardly anyone did), it gave her time to think. She was sure her household would be anticipating her arrival with bated breath and loaded questions. She knew it was rude to drop her brother off without a single answer and waltz off to Jack’s embrace. But honestly, she didn’t want to repeat herself all night explaining who Will was and why he was with her. As the cab rolled to a stop in front of Wardlow, she took a deep breath, finding a bit of composure before she headed up the walkway and entered her home.

Between flying, staying with her parents, and spending a month on a ship, she was extremely grateful to be home again. There were just a few moments to put her coat and purse away before Dr. MacMillan came out from the parlour with a glass in each hand, one outstretched. “You know, I’m a bit offended that you didn’t tell me you had a brother.”

A small sigh fell from her lips as she took the offered drink from Mac. So Will had taken it upon himself to explain for her. Sweet boy. The drink was gone in one gulp before she answered, “It was a very busy trip.” Mac shook her head but didn’t drop her smile as she turned and entered the parlour, Phryne following. “I hope you weren’t expecting a big reveal. He looks almost identical to your father. It did give Dorothy a bit of a shock though.” Phryne dropped onto the chaise lounge, placing the empty glass carefully on the table, her feet rising to be tucked against her. “It didn’t rattle her Catholic sensibilities too much, did it?” Mac shook her head, “She’s experienced enough of your father to know it’s not that surprising, after she had a moment or two to relax. Will seems polite and kind enough that she can overlook it anyway. She went out to pick up some things and meet Hugh at the station before dinner so she’ll be back in a bit.” Mac finished her drink and moved to fill both glasses as her friend kicked off her shoes before returning to her usual lounging position.“I was worried you all wouldn’t like him.”

“We can’t fault him for his parentage any more that we do yours, Phryne. Which is not at all. Besides, I think he is enough like you that he should get along with everyone just fine once he gets used to this strange country you’ve brought him to. He’s already been asking up a storm about your detective business.” That earned the doctor the smile and laugh that she had been looking for. “I think he might like me just for that interesting fact of my life.” Mac handed Phryne back her glass, pushed her feet off the chaise lounge and sat down beside her. “Now, I wouldn’t believe that for one minute. Australia isn’t ready for two cunning and curious Fishers. With a bit of time, he couldn’t be anymore like you unless he was _your_ son.” Phryne gave Mac’s shoulder a playful slap. “I know. I do care for him, Mac. The feeling isn’t enough to start attempting any miniature versions of myself. Between him and Jane, I think I’ll have enough on my plate.”

The doctor took a sip of her drink. “Speaking of Jane, any idea when she’s finishing her latest study abroad? And does she know you’re back in the Antipodes?” Phryne sipped her drink rather slowly in a hopeless attempt to avoid her friend’s question. “Well?” There was a brief sigh before she settled on an answer, “She’s supposed to come back from Rome some time in June. Other than a weekend trip to meet her halfway in Paris and a letter before we left, saying that I was returning to Australia, Jane isn’t exactly up to date.” That statement made Elizabeth put her drink down and stare at Phryne. “I couldn’t just write her and unveil everything. She deserves to hear things face to face. I have no clue how she would take to hearing that I have a brother who is younger than her. And oh by the way! I’m madly in love with Inspector Robinson.” She rolled her eyes, mostly at herself, and finished her drink. Phryne loved the girl like she was her own daughter and she couldn’t imagine her reaction when she found out that Jack and Phryne had finally admitted their feelings for each other. To be honest, there would be relief possibly. Jane hadn’t hid her opinion on the pair, what with trying to arrange the mistletoe kiss after the whole Christmas in July ordeal.

“You are then?” Phryne blinked in surprise at the question. “In love with him?” She hadn’t realized it was the first time she had voiced those thoughts; she had thought them plenty of times but never said the words aloud. She just nodded, still in disbelief at herself. A small smile played on Mac’s face, “Took you long enough. The man’s been pining for you for the better part of two years.” Phryne raked a hand through her hair, collecting herself, “I did a lot of thinking in England.” “Clearly.” Mac finished her drink, stood and gathered the pair’s glasses, putting them back on the drink cart before heading to the doorway. “I’ll leave you to those thoughts. I have an errand to run before dinner.” Phryne didn’t see her dearest friend leave, her head in her hands and her eyes staring at the floor. In addition to reassembling her life in Melbourne, she had to figure out the rather permanent position that Jack Robinson appeared to be taking in her heart and how he felt about it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay and the length of this chapter. It was going to be longer but the second half isn’t agreeing with me. And I wanted to get something out to you all. As for the delay, that roller coaster I mentioned has gotten a bit exciting! I’m an aunt to a handsome healthy baby boy now! And I have a trip to Toronto planned for the beginning of April so I hope to get a few more chapters out before then.


	6. Chapter 6

Mr. Butler as always had cooked up a delicious dinner, if the smells wafting from the kitchen to go by. He was putting the finishing touches on the meal as Phryne made her way down the staircase, the hem of the night’s chosen dress trailing a foot behind her. She was all glitz and glamour in the gold dress. It was either an attempt to gain some confidence for the night’s events or to put up a slight shield to have her outfit be a bit distracting; there wasn’t any of her décolletage on display but the back of the gown left nothing to be imagined. The thin heeled shoes she wore held the same metallic shine as the dangling earrings she had on. Her usual war paint was applied, a crimson lip and healthy coat of mascara.

The parlour was a hive of activity. Mac was busy recounting stories of crimes solved with the Honourable Phryne Fisher’s help. Dot and Hugh were seated on the couch, Dot’s hand resting on her husband’s lap. Occasionally they added details of their own. Will sat on the armchair, completely engrossed in every word, eyes darting between the speakers. Phryne gave a glance to the group, sharing a smile as she met her brother’s eyes. He was a resilient young man. He fit in already.

A shadow seen through the front door made her face light up. She opened the door before Jack had the chance to knock. The surprise faded from his face quickly as his eyes looked her over. She looked like a star with all of that shine. He swallowed when his eyes roamed back up and met her own. When would the time come that he wouldn’t be in awe of her? If their previous interactions before declaring his intentions were anything to go by, that would not be any time soon. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he didn’t intend to let a single day pass without her in it. He just hoped her feelings for him were anywhere close to his. He knew she liked him, was attracted to him, trusted him to some degree he had yet to determine. But love him? He would never dare to say he knew everything that went on in that brilliant mind of hers. But Jack was enough of a fool to hope she loved him.

Phryne had the biggest grin on her face as she stepped towards him. She had some explaining to do and hoped they would have enough time to have a small discussion before dinner was ready. She didn’t want Jack to blindsiding by meeting William. The boy had made his curiosity for the Australian policeman known on their voyage. Between giving him private detective lessons (how to pick locks, how to defend himself, interrogation techniques, reading body language, etc.) and culture lessons on the country he would be staying in, she had gotten the feeling that he was looking up to Jack even before meeting him. Which, and she wasn’t biased to say it, wasn’t a bad thing. There were few role models better than Jack Robinson.

“Jaaack,” she placed her hands lightly on his chest, “can we talk outside for a moment?”

Jack’s smile was soft but his eyes examined her face carefully. She was up to something. It hadn’t been the high pitch she usually used when she was lying; this extended use of his name lent his observations to her having some kind of trick or surprise up her sleeve. “Of course, Phryne.” Her hands fell. One falling lower to take his hand, intertwining their fingers as she moved and guided him out the door and to the porch.

The closed door and the barrier it presented let Phryne drop her gaze and her nerves were beginning to show. Jack gently squeezed her hand. Something was going on. The way she was acting now and the hurried way she had left the station earlier had him worried. “What’s wrong?”

“Everything is all settled with my parents but there was one factor I didn’t have in my plans.”

He raised a brow, “Just one?” From everything he had learned since she had come into his life, things rarely ran smoothly for the Fisher family.

The corners of her mouth raised up as she looked back up at his eyes. “I have a brother. Half-brother. And he’s here.”

That was not at all what he was expecting her to say. Something along the lines of the Baron had made more monetary trouble for her or that her mother hadn’t taken him back, yes. A new sibling, not so much. He swallowed, not quite sure how Melbourne would deal with another Fisher. “He came back with you and that’s why you didn’t fly.” The seemingly missing details from her letters now made sense to him; the last few he had received before her arrival had left lingering questions.

She nodded, “He wanted an adventure. How could I say no?” Her smile grew as she saw understanding on his face. “Besides, he hasn’t had a proper education. And Jane’s done so well here. It made sense.” Phryne’s shoulders relaxed and her posture implied more confidence as the wheels turned in her head. She had her fingers crossed that the pair would get along as they were the two most important men in her life. “I think you’ll like him. He’s a sweet boy. And smart and curious.”

“I’m sure I will.” His available hand rose to cup her cheek and she leaned into his touch immediately. “Everything will be fine, Phryne.”

Mr. Butler entered the parlour, “Dinner is served.” Hugh stood, taking his wife by the arm and followed the gentleman into the dining room. Will stood with a start, his stomach growling. He laughed when he met Mac’s amused gaze. “Come on, hungry boy.” He smiled and followed her lead. The married couple took the seats opposite the door, Dot on Hugh’s left. Mac took the chair closest to door and Will sat to her left.

The sound of people talking and moving through the front hall made the pair outside turn and enter the building to join the party. They took their seats at opposite ends on the table, Phryne lightly touching her brother’s shoulder as she passed. Conversation erupted, Phryne recounting the flight to London, as everyone dug into their meals.

Phryne had told him a lot about the Detective Inspector. Where his father and Mrs. Fisher interrogated her about the man, Will just listened. She told him about their cases, leaving out the more gory details. But she said enough that the boy was entranced by the world of danger and excitement that his sister led with crime solving. Now meeting the man that he admittedly was a bit taken with had him feeling sort of star struck. His encounters with police before this were few and they usually entailed him staying out of sight while his mother and her troupe dealt with whatever problem had arisen. Will had tried not to build up the idea of Jack too much in his mind but he certainly liked the man better than he did his own father. He quietly looked the man over, Phryne’s voice in his head about the value of observation. Jack certainly seemed as put together and proper as he had expected. He didn’t seem as uptight as the people who had visited the estate. His imagination wasn’t too far off the real article. Inspector Robinson appeared to be a prime example of a good man.

He didn’t know much about love. Familial love and the love of a good friend, yes. Romantic love, he knew nothing except a tiny crush he had been entertaining before his mother’s passing. But he saw the way Jack looked at Phryne, especially when he thought her attention was turned elsewhere. The man truly loved his sister. And Will had already deduced the same from Phryne though she had played off any romantic intentions when he asked her.

For the rest of the meal, Will was stealing glances at Jack. That hadn’t gone unnoticed by the detectives at the table and Phryne made a mental note to remind her brother to work on his poker face. He broadcasted his thoughts too plainly on his face. There were stories and questions about the time spent in London, the return voyage, and Will’s life before he came to the Fishers. That topic the lad seemed very eager to share. He told anecdotes about his mother’s dancing troupe, describing the sweet, caring woman she had been. Dessert had been served and Mac had slipped out, excusing herself with an early morning class at the university. Dorothy stood and left to get some needlework done with Hugh following closely behind her with his own not as confident excuse of reading. The remainder of the group then stood, Phryne giving her brother a nudge closer to Jack. By the time Will decided to speak to Jack, he had lost a bit of the stars in his eyes and gained the smallest increment of confidence. “N-nice to meet you, Inspector.” A slightly wavering hand was held out. Jack shook his hand with a light grip and a kind smile.

“Pleasure to meet you, Will.” He thought time would tell how they would get on but he couldn’t see why there would be any problems. Depending on how much he was like his sister, they might butt heads occasionally. The way that Will had been acting towards him all night, however, was a mixture of amusement and confusion for the inspector. It appeared as if the boy thought he was meeting a celebrity, certainly a first for Jack. “I think we’re going to get along just fine. I hear that you’re a curious kid?”

His eyebrows rose in slight amazement, that star struck look coming back on his face. He nodded, “Always have been, Sir. I do try to stay out of trouble though. Doesn’t always work out.”

 _Of course, certainly a Fisher then_. “Well, don’t get in too much trouble. I’d hate to arrest you.”

Will swallowed and glanced at Phryne, “I’m going to unpack more before I go to bed.”

“Good night. Sleep well.” There was a quick hug shared between the two before William went upstairs. Phryne leaned close to Jack, a hand barely touching his wrist and the strip of exposed skin there. “Nightcap?”

“I’m afraid I can’t. Early morning.” He wished he could but he knew what would happen. A few glasses of whiskey or more and he would follow her up the stairs to her boudoir like a lovesick puppy. As much as he wanted to take the next step in their relationship, she had only just arrived. Time was needed and he was a patient man.

She inclined her head the tiniest amount and took a step forward to leave just a breath of space between them. “How about dinner and drinks this Saturday? At your home?” She was taking that step, asking for entrance to his private area, to go over one of those walls of his. Testing the waters to see if his feelings hadn’t changed while she had been away and hoping, praying, they hadn’t. “Mine is a bit crowded at the moment.” An attempt at humor that didn’t sound as convincing as she would have liked.

  
The corner of his mouth rose, “I’d love to.” He wasn’t sure what this date would entail but he was very willing to jump into the unknown. “My cooking isn’t up to Mr. Butler’s standards. But I do a good enough job.”

She found it hard to believe that Jack did anything good enough. She walked him to the door, helped him with his coat, her smile bright. Phryne grasped his wrist to still him when he attempted to open the door. “Good night, Jack.” She placed a kiss to his lips, lightly at first but when Jack’s hand went to her waist, she deepened the kiss. Her tongue darted out, gaining entrance easily, exploring. A faint moan escaped when Jack’s fingers ran over her bare back. But as suddenly as it began, the kiss ended, Jack pulling away, leaving her breathless.

“Good night, Miss Fisher.” He left her home with her lipstick still on his lips and a confident swagger in his steps.


End file.
